


[podfic] No Unworthy Aim

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Nurses & Nursing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon, Storytelling, What-If, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Hook should, perhaps, have died in England and awoken in Hell. Instead, he died in Neverland and awoke in the trenches of 1916 France.While trying to aid the boys of England, Wendy Darling found herself confronted with a man who had lost his right hand, his past, and his ability to dream.
Relationships: Wendy Darling/James Hook
Kudos: 7





	[podfic] No Unworthy Aim

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Unworthy Aim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096282) by [Sinope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinope/pseuds/Sinope). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/ofizf2g2gi7wttm/PP%20No%20UnWorthy%20Aim.mp3?dl=0) (20.6 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:44:04

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author for having a blanket permission statement on her profile!


End file.
